Sovereign Secrets
by JayceePhantom
Summary: When Danny has to do a history project on his family line, he uncovers a huge Fenton family secret! Now, with his uncle falling ill, Danny and his family have to move to a remote country and learn their ways. When Danny uncovers a plot to murder the king, what will our halfa do? Picture courtesy of jeanette9a from Deviantart :)
1. A Sovereign Secret

**Sovereign Secrets**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP and this goes for the entire fic.**

"Now, class, this year, your history assignment is to find out as much as you can on your family history. Try to find out everything you can on both your parents' lines- what your parent's family did, if you have a family business, things like that. After you find this out, I want you to put together a family tree with your ancestor's names, jobs, and any siblings they may have." Mr. Lancer announced, passing out papers. Danny tapped his foot rapidly against the floor, feeling certain that a ghost would attack at any point. It was his last class of the day, yet there hadn't been a single ghost attack all day long, allowing the halfa to stay in class all day and not get a detention for tardiness.

Danny was in a good mood.

Mr. Lancer reached Danny's desk, and looked down at the teen. "Mr. Fenton… I mean no offense, but why are you so happy today?" the teacher asked.

Danny grinned at his teacher. "I don't have detention today, Mr. Lancer. I think that's cause for celebration," the halfa explained. A small smile crept up on the man's face as he looked at his student.

"Very well, Mr. Fenton, and might I say- congratulations?" Mr. Lancer offered. Danny nodded.

Mr. Lancer walked down on the aisle, and Danny caught Sam's eye.

What was that about? his best friend's eyes seemed to say.

Danny shrugged. I'll explain later, he tried to say. Thankfully, three years of ghost fighting had allowed the trio to be able to communicate with their eyes without saying anything, though occasionally, Danny still got completely lost.

Sam rolled her eyes and gestured back to Mr. Lancer, who was now at the front of the room.

"In other news, I am offering an extra-credit project. You are to do a report on the missing royalty of Borovia, a country on the edge of Scotland.** (A.N. This country is made up, please don't go looking for it**) The report will be due on November 17th, which is two weeks from now- plenty of time to finish, unless you're a slacker. If you have bad grades in this class, I urge you to do this- it can dramatically heighten you grade, but it cannot lower your grade." The teacher said. Once he finished, the bell rang, causing Danny to wince- halfas had enhanced senses, making the already loud bell much shriller.

As the class of 16-year-olds packed up their stuff and left the classroom, the History-slash-English teacher called Danny to stay back. Danny glanced at his friends, shrugged, and turned back to his teacher.

"Mr. Lancer?" the boy asked, looking curiously at his teacher. Mr. Lancer sat down in his chair and leaned back, looking completely exhausted.

"Are you all right?"

Mr. Lancer sighed, then looked at his student. "I will be okay, Mr. Fenton… It's just that an old friend of mine is very sick, and, seeing as he is a very…influential person… this is rather important…" Mr. Lancer trailed off, letting his neck go slack.

Danny frowned, then put his hand on the teacher's shoulder in a comforting gesture. "I'm sure he'll be all right, Mr. Lancer," Danny said, trying to console his teacher.

Mr. Lancer smiled halfheartedly at his student. "Thank you, Mr. Fenton."

Danny awkwardly dropped his hand, then said, "So…why did you ask for me to hang around, Mr. Lancer?"

Mr. Lancer chuckled. "You are doing the extra-credit assignment, correct?" the teacher asked, sitting up in his seat.

Danny nodded. "Yeah…"

Mr. Lancer nodded, then looked carefully at his student. "Mr. Fenton… Danny, do you know how badly your grades have gone down? You have a C average. You realize that you cannot be an astronaut with those grades, correct?"

Danny sighed. I knew this was going to happen… he thought sardonically. "Mr. Lancer, I don't want to be an astronaut anymore. I don't really know what my dreams are anymore… Really, I just want my family happy and safe," Danny said, getting a faraway look in his eyes, thinking about Jazz, Danni, and his parents. Danny shook himself out of his reverie and grinned goofily at his teacher.

"Don't worry, Mr. Lancer. I'll try to get my grades up, I really will. Meantime, I have to get home and work on those projects!" Danny said, lifting the mood.

Mr. Lancer smiled at his student. "Oh, Danny, about that, I did some research on the extra-credit project." He handed Danny a paper with websites printed on it. When Danny looked confused, Mr. Lancer continued. "I think those websites can help you. They're not travel websites, so you can try them instead."

Danny smiled at his teacher, then unzipped his backpack to put the paper in. "Thanks, Mr. Lancer. This'll help me a lot." Danny pushed the paper into his backpack, zipped it up, and pulled it over his shoulder. "See you Monday, Mr. Lancer!" the teen called over his shoulder, running out the doorway to meet his friends.

Mr. Lancer smiled at the teen's retreating back and called, "Have a nice weekend."

**-_-_-_-TIME SKIP -_-_-_-_-**

"So, what did Lancer want?" Sam asked as the trio walked down the sidewalk. Danny shrugged- he'd been doing that a lot lately- as he grinned at his friends.

"Eh, he just wanted to give me a paper with some websites about Borovia for the extra-credit," Danny explained as they reached his house. Danny fished for his keys in his backpack, pulled them out, and unlocked the door. "I just hope my parents aren't home so I can work in peace." Danny chuckled.

Tucker grinned at his friend as the three headed upstairs to Danny's room. "Well, Sam and I can check out some of the websites while you're typing up some info. Right, Sam?" Tucker directed the last question at his Goth friend.

"Yeah, of course. We'll do that- after we finish our family projects, guys, remember?" Sam said, smirking at the two boys. Danny and Tucker grinned sheepishly as Danny opened the door to his room. Sam immediately claimed the bed for a seat as Tucker got the chair and Danny plopped down at the desk.

Sam pulled out her laptop as Danny grabbed his and dragged his chair over to his friends. "Let's get crackin', guys!" the Goth said cheerily, opening a new tab.

**-_-_-_-_-_-Time Skip-_-_-_-_-_-**

Tucker gaped at his screen. "Dude…check this out…" the techno-geek trailed off, clearly at a loss for words. Danny and Sam exchanged a glance, then plopped down on either side of Tucker, who had previously moved to the floor.

_"Where is Princess Madeline?" was the question widely asked by Borovians twenty-three years ago, when the princess and her brother-in-law disappeared of the face of the planet. After King Jonathan's ascension to the throne, Princess Madeline and her brother, Duke Michael, left the kingdom. Duke Michael was happily married to Ladiela Longston, and the pair had a daughter, whom they named Starr. Intelligence knows that the pair recently split up, and the daughter, Starr, is currently living with her mother in the United States._

_On the whereabouts of Princess Madeline, however, the country's intelligence agency has not the slightest idea on where the Princess has gone. Some people believe that the Princess eloped with the man she brought to her brother's coronation (picture shown below), and others believe that she simply abdicated from being a princess and left the country to begin a new life, though most who knew the princess knew that she wouldn't have left responsibilities unless she had a reason._

_Princess Alicia, the King's sister, had previously abdicated the throne and moved to the backwoods of Arkansas. The two Princesses had a close relationship, and people believe the Princesses have kept touch over the years._

_In other news…_

The article went on to talk about the economy of Borovia, but Danny was in shock. His mom was a flippin' princess…that meant…

If it was at all possible, Danny's eyes got even wider. His jaw dropped completely, and Sam mirrored his expression in her own shock.

Danny was a prince.

"Ho-ly CRUD..."

…

…

…

"Oh..." Sam whispered, snapping Tucker and Danny out of their shock. Sam had leaned closer to the computer, reading futher down the article.

"What? What is it?" Danny said, twitching slightly. Tucker chuckled.

"Danny, it says that… well… your uncle, the king…he's…" Sam choked. Danny immediately got worried. If Sam couldn't say it, something was up. Danny turned his eyes back to the screen and kept reading.

Given the king's current condition, Queen Annalisa is currently governing the country. However, if an heir does not surface soon, the country will be turned over to Parliament. Annalisa and Jonathan did not have any children, leaving the need of an heir up to Princess Madeline- Princess Alicia had tested positive for a family disease where every three females in the family are unable to bear children. The need to find Princess Madeline is growing more and more desperate as the king is growing sicker. Doctors predict that the king can hold out for another month at best.

Holy…crud, Danny thought. Unless Starr-

"Oh..My gosh. I'm related to Starr?! What the heck?!" Danny cried out. Tucker looked shocked at him, and Sam chuckled a little bit.

"How in the Ghost Zone is this funny, Sam?!" Danny yelled. Sam tilted her head at her best friend.

"Well, you guys do have the same eye color, so I figured you must be distantly related… I thought that you knew about it, though," Sam explained. Danny clutched his head, completely freaking out.

… "Uh, Sam? I think you broke him," Tucker said dryly.

"I know, Tuck. I know."

**HA! Bet you weren't expecting that, huh? Anyways, next chapter is where Danny confronts Starr about this. How will the A-list react to the news that Starr and Danny are cousins? How are Danny and Starr going to tell Jazz? And, in light of this new info, what is Danny going to do about Danni? Find out in the next installment of Sovereign Secrets!**

**-JayceePhantom**


	2. The Secret Spreads

Mr. Lancer's Classroom:

Monday Afternoon:

Danny sat nervously in class, occasionally glancing over at Starr. Danny had made up his mind to talk to her today, and was currently reviewing the plan over in his head. Starr caught Danny's eye the last time he glanced at her, looked confusedly at him, and then looked away.

_Briinngg!_ The bell rang, signaling the end of class and school for the day. Danny started putting away his notebook and folder, when he noticed a shadow looming over his head.

"Danny… Would you mind explaining to me _why _you keep looking at me like I'm a bomb about to explode?" Starr asked him. Some people originally would've looked taken aback at how… _cordial _she sounded to Danny, but now that the pair were friends, not as many people cared anymore—she had, after all, quit the A-list, pretty much committing social suicide. **(I will explain this later- I'm still figuring it all out, mostly…) **

"I need to talk to you. Meet me on the hill in the park," the teenage boy said, grabbing his backpack and standing up.

Starr put her hands on her hips. "What's so important that you can't tell me here?" the girl asked exasperatedly.

Danny sighed. "Look, Starr, this is really important- like, life-changing important. I'd rather tell you in secret about a family secret neither of our parents know we know than tell you in a completely public place," the halfa deadpanned, swinging his backpack over his shoulders.

Starr rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll be there," she said dejectedly.

Danny beamed at her and raced out of the room.

-_-_-_-_-time skip to park-_-_-_-_-_-

Starr tiptoed up the hill, trying not to scare anyone who might be on the other side. She was almost at the top when she spotted Fenton.

At first, the blonde almost didn't recognize the teen. He wasn't slouching- in contrast, he was sitting completely straight, which was actually pretty tall. The black-haired boy had his back to the former A-lister, and also had his head tilted back, looking up at the sky. A small smile was on his face. Then, the teen opened his eyes and looked her way, completely ruining the peaceful image.

"Hey, I was starting to think you weren't gonna show," the boy chuckled, patting the grass next to him. Starr took that as a "come sit" gesture and sat.

"So, where's Sam and Tucker?" the blonde asked. Danny laughed a happy, infectious laugh.

"Eh, I told them not to come. This is kind of a personal thing," Danny explained, smiling.

Starr frowned and scooted away from Danny, clearly misinterpreting his statement. "So, what's so important that I had to come all the way out here?"

Danny took a deep breath. "I came out here today with a plan. I will say that it's a stupid plan, but it's still a plan. Honestly, though, I don't think you'd believe me if I told you myself, so, here." Danny slid a newspaper clipping towards Starr, who glanced at him curiously.

"Relax, it's not going to blow up, it's just a newspaper article," Danny chuckled. Having examined the paper closely, Starr found no evidence that the newspaper would harm her, so she did what Danny told her to do.

She read.

...

...

...

"Oh my gosh. OhmygoshohmygoshohmyGOSH!" Starr yelped. Danny chuckled.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb here and guess that you found it?" the slightly-amused boy said.

Starr could only gape. "You're a..."

"Apparently, that's a yes."

"And I'm your..."

"Two for two."

"But...how? Did…did you know?" Starr asked, completely confounded by the idea that Danny Fenton was a prince.

Danny shook his head. "Honestly, I had no clue. I think Mr. Lancer did, though; he assigned the project and gave me the websites that lead to this," Danny mused.

Starr glanced at Danny. "Have you..."

"Told my parents? No way. Not yet. I figured you had a right to know, mainly because... Well, I figured you and your mom should have the right to grieve, if it comes to that," Danny explained.

Starr frowned. "Oh...yeah." Starr looked down, and Danny looked at her.

"Hey, the doctors might find a way to make Uncle Jonathan better, and we'll go back to our normal lives..." Danny trailed off.

Star glanced at her newfound cousin and smiled. "Yeah. Now, what are we gonna do about this?" she said, abruptly changing the subject.

Danny just looked confused, so she elaborated.

"I mean about our parents. They probably don't know that our uncle is sick, let alone that we know about our heritage, so..." Starr chuckled.

Danny grinned sheepishly at her. "Yeah, about that... Y'see, to my knowledge, Jazz doesn't...really...know, either..."

Starr was dumbfounded. "I thought you told your sister everything?"

"Heh, not everything," Danny chuckled, kind of darkly. Starr raised an eyebrow at him, and then decided to change the subject- again.

"Well, shall we plan?" she asked, effectively snapping Danny out of it.

The aforementioned teen simply looked blankly at her.

"Plan what?"

... _And now I see why they call_ _him clueless... In more ways than one_, Starr joked to herself. The two newfound cousins then moved closer to each other and began discussing how they were going to explain to their parents what they now knew about their heritages.

**Okay, I went back and edited that so it could fit with my later part of the plot. I hadn't realized that Starr and Danny were kind of enemies at the start of this chapter, so I'm going back and editing them so that they're more of friends- it will all be explained eventually, trust me. **

**Well, this chapter is technically only 3 pages in WORD, with the 4****th**** being the A.N., so I apologize. I posted my summer schedule up on my profile so please, be a dear and go check it out so you know that I'll be really busy at the end of the summer. I haven't even **_**checked **_**the PERCUSSION practice schedule yet, so I'll check that soon and post it. Thanks for reading my story- if you haven't reviewed yet, please review! :D**


	3. Failed Plans and Dramatic Aunts

**Sovereign Secrets**

**So, what's up guys? My posting will be pretty sporadic for a while (see A.N. in last chap) so I'm trying to get in as many chapters as I can!**

**Ready for a twist to the story?**

**In which Danny receives publicity from the press.**

**-_-_-_- Later that day -_-_-_-**

Danny and Starr stood up from the hill after a day of planning. The cousins had hung out all day, trying to figure out how to break the news to their parents, but in the end, the pair decided to just wing it.

Danny and Starr got in the blonde's convertible (remember, she's 16) and Danny drove his cousin to her house. They had already texted their parents, asking them to meet at Starr's house.

The two cousins exchanged a nervous glance. "Ready?" Danny asked.

Starr chuckled. "Not really."

Danny grinned, and the two teenagers got out of the car. Together, they headed inside.

"Danny?" his parents asked.

"Starr?" Mrs. Longston said, just as nervously. "What is this about?"

Danny and Starr smiled at their parents, who were sitting around the room. The two teens had decided that Danny, being the slightly-elder of the two, was to go first.

Danny cleared his throat. "Um... Well, you guys know how Starr and I have a history thing due on our family lines?" Danny asked.

The three adults nodded, fearing where this was heading.

"Well, um, Mr. Lancer gave Danny some websites to help- you know, because his grades are slipping- and one of the sites was a newspaper on the missing royals of Borovia," Starr said nonchalantly.

_Man, I've been trying to tell my parents the truth for two years now and I still stutter over it. Then, Starr comes in and tells the truth with barely a hesitation!_ Danny thought. Quickly, Danny lost his bemused smile and picked up where Starr left off. "Anyways, I did some research, and figured it out."

"Mom, Aunt, Uncle, we know." Starr finished.

Those few words made one heck of an impact on the three adults. Danny's mom sank back in her chair, unbelievingly, Jack looke lost at first, then realized what that meant and mimicked his wife's expression.

Mrs. Longston's reaction took the cake, however. She sprang up, ran to her daughter and nephew, and cried, "I'm so sorry we didn't tell you earlier! It's just, we were waiting until you both turned 16- and then, w-we were too frightened to tell you, what with your uncle being so sick and all..." the mother sobbed.

Danny and Starr jumped at that. "You know?" the teens said in perfect harmony.

Maddie decided to speak up. "Yes, we know about Jonathan's...condition. Actually, we were planning on saying good-bye to Jonathan next week..." the adult trailed off, sinking into her husband's shoulder.

Danny and Starr helped Starr's mom sit down so she could let their news sink in. Once they detatched themselves from their aunt/mother, Danny's mom said something that rocked their worlds- again, anyways.

"Well, now that you know your statuses, you will need bodygaurds..." Maddie mused.

"What?!" Starr yelped. "I can't have bodygaurds! Amity Park would know our secrets in seconds!"

"Yeah! Besides, I can't have a bodygaurd. Wouldn't it seem suspicious if all of a sudden, the weakest kid in school got a bodygaurd?" Danny protested.

Maddie sat up, wiping the shock away. "I don't care. You are a prince and a princess- you must be treated as such-"

All of a sudden, an electronic-sounding gasp filled the room. Starr's eyes widened and she pulled out her phone.

"Oh...crud..." she cursed under her breath. Danny leaned over, then saw it.

The screen said: CALL IN PROGRESS: A-LIST, 20 MIN.

Danny just had time to read that before Starr hit the end key. The cousins' eyes met.

"We're so..." he trailed off, not knowing what to say next.

**-_-_-_- Time Skip -_-_-_-**

**Tuesday, at school:**

"So, the A-list now knows that you're her cousin and about your status?" Tucker asked as the trio walked towards school.

Danny nodded, confirming it.

Tucker laughed. "Well, then, you're dead."

"TUCKER!" Sam yelled, punching the tech-savvy teen.

Tucker smiled. "Just makin' a joke, Sam! Sheesh..." he muttered, rubbing his sore arm.

Sam rolled her eyes and focused on Danny. "Hey, if anyone tries to use it as blackmail..." she play-threatened, smiling.

Danny looked up at his friends and smiled at them. "Thanks for having my back, guys," he said.

The other two teens exchanged a glance, then looked back at Danny. "Hey, you okay?"

Danny lifted his head again, and said, "Jazz is in college, Starr doesn't have an older brother... Guys, I'm the crown prin-"

Sam cut Danny off by saying "Hey, I wonder who they're waiting for?"

A throng of reporters had gathered around Casper High's main entrance, seemingly waiting for someone. Completely oblivious, Danny walked up to a random reporter and asked, "Hey, who are you guys waiting for?"

The reporter looked at Danny and said, "Are you Danny Fenton?

Danny gave him a questioning glance. "Yeess, but-"

"Guys! There he is! It's Prince Daniel!" the reporter called. Instantly, a mess of cameras and mikes were thrust in Danny's face, along with a barrage of questions that simply blurred together.

"Prince Daniel, how long have you known about your heritage?"

"Are you planning to take the throne after graduation?"

"If your uncle wasn't dying, would you still be here as a prince?"

"I..uh-that is...um..." Danny stuttered. Out of nowhere, he felt a hand grab his wrist and pull him away. The reporters changed their cries to "Princess Starr!"

Danny realized that Starr was trying to save him from the reporters and began cooperating. Working together, the royal cousins made it safely into the school, laughing at their luck.

The two leaned against the door, still chuckling. "Well, that could have gone better," Danny said, pointing out the obvious.

Starr blanched, then pointed ahead of them. "Um...Danny..."

Danny looked in the direction Starr pointed and saw a mostly-starstruck student body- with the exception of the very angry-seeming A-list, who stalked towards them.

Danny gulped. "Yeap... We're so dead..."

**Poor Danny. Not the way you expected that to happen, huh? This chapter was inspired by my Chapter 2 reviewers! Ahh! So many, I almost died of happiness! Eek! Lol, you guys make me day :) Keep reviewing and I'll keep posting!**

**And just so you know: Vlad is going to have a SPAZZ attack (hehe i will certainly enjoy this muahhahahaha) Jazz... Well, I can honestly say you won't expect what I have planned for our favorite psychologist and her love life! (wiggles eyebrows) haha :D**

**See you next time! Stay Tuned!**

**-JayceePhantom :)**


	4. Enter the Secret Service!

**Sovereign Secrets **

**Back for more action, eh? NOW INTRODUCING: THE BOROVIAN SECRET SERVICE! (Applause button turns on)**

***crickets***

**Eh, you'll see. Jazz has a crush, Jazz has a crush-**

**Jazz: SHUT UP!**

**Me: Notice she's not denying it. **

**Jazz:... Go away, Jaycee. **

**Me: (smiles cheekily) Oh, but I cannot. I an the authoress, you see, so THERE! Muahhahahahha!**

**Chapter 4: In which the Secret Service saves royal butt. **

Before Danny or Starr could blink, two men in black, SHIELD-esque uniforms slid in front of the crowd, pushing them back.

... Okay, now they blinked. Rapidly.

Once Danny recovered from his shock, he said, "Um...who-who are you?"

Starr was still blinking.

The man on the left chuckled. "I'm Jason, your bodygaurd. We're part of the elite team of Borovia's national security, chosen to protect the royal family," he said importantly.

The other guy, Danny guessed around 19-20, smirked. "That's just a really fancy way of saying that we're part of the Secret Service. And yes, we're basically your lackeys," he turned away after this, masking his expression.

Danny was back to stuttering. "I-I...um...ah..."

Starr, however had recovered. "Cool! So, um, why are you guys here, though?" the smart blonde (this is not a blonde joke. My sister is blonde and is the smartest person I know.) inquired.

"We're here to escort you back to your homes. Seeing as neither of you spoke to your parents this morning, we figured you wouldn't know." Jason said.

Starr tilted her head. "Um, know what?"

The unnamed man turned and smiled assuringly at her. "Why, madam, you are going to Borovia to meet your royal aunt and learn our customs. You too, Highness." he added, stopping Danny's victory dance.

"Awwww..."

Starr, meanwhile, was estatic. "We're going to Borovia?!" she said, her eyes going wide. The teenage girl beamed. "Yeah!" She grabbed Danny's wrists and, in a fit of happiness, spun the both of them around. They collapsed in a giggling heap, the forgotten students around them completely shocked.

Danny pushed a giggling Starr of his lap, then stood up, offering his hand to his cousin. Once she recovered, (for the most part at least) Starr took his hand and pulled herself up. The cousins turned to the ammased student body.

Danny almost lost it again at their expressions. "I-ah-um... Hey...guy-Mr. Lancer!" He yelped suddenly at the smirking teacher. "I- ahem, that is- we need to speak with you," he managed, catching his slip-up.

Starr elbowed him. "Nice save," she muttered under her breath.

Danny grinned at her.

"Erm, all right. Step into my office, please- alone?" The teacher said, ushering the cousins into his office and glaring at the shocked student body.

"What are you doing standing around? Get to class!" he said, effectively shooing them away. Once he was satisfied they were gone, Mr. Lancer shut the door, walked over to his desk, and sat down.

"-sigh- I'm guessing you two want to know how I figured out your parentage?" The teacher guessed, rubbing his temples.

The cousins nodded, then leaned forward, sensing a story coming on.

"When I was young, I was good friends with Princess Madeline. Then, when we graduated college, she told me her secret. Naturally, I was a bit shocked, but I accepted it. Your mother made me promise to never tell her secret, not unless I had her permission," Mr. Lancer explained to Danny.

"But what about me?" Starr questioned.

The teacher chuckled. "I was getting to that. A few years later, I moved to Amity. There, I was reaquainted with your mother- and Jazz, might I add. In an attempt to get me dating and your mother a husband, Starr, Mrs. Fenton introduced us. We hit it off, but just as friends. Your mother explained to me that she knew that I was their secret-keeper, in a very lame _Harry Potter_ reference," the teacher chuckled. "At any rate, your mothers and I have kept up with each other over the years. They tell me how you two are doing in school and at home, and in exchange, I told them about how Borovia was doing. With the news of King Jonathan's sickness, however, Borovian newspapers are in a frenzy. A few of them are having a field day over you two- appearently, Jasmine already knew about her title and chose to follow her dream of being a psychologist instead-"

"Wait, wait, wait," Starr interrupted. "Your sister chose being a shrink than to be a Princess of a whole country?!" she said, unbelievingly.

Danny shugged. "I didn't know that Jazz knew."

Mr. Lancer cut in, "Apparently, she did. Anyways, the press are going to have a field day- they sent American ambassadors to take pictures of you two as proof, then- something about a blackmailing scheme? I can't remember. Well, in any case, your bodygaurds will escort you to the limosuine (spell check?) outside and help you pick out some appropriate clothes for someone of your status. I'll let them explain," Mr. Lancer said, shooing them out the door. "Have a good day!"

Danny was shocked. Did that really just happen? He thought. He raised an eyebrow at Starr, who giggled and nodded. In response, Danny groaned.

"Well, Prince, Princess, let's get you home, hm?" Jason said. He and the unnamed guard escorted us to the limo I originally had no clue was there.

Once inside, the halfa prince realized that there was a retractable window in the limo that could seperate us from the driver. Not only that, but there was a microwave, a minifridge, and strobe lights built into the ceiling!

_Dannnnngg..._ Danny thought. _These people really know me!_

He laughed aloud at this thought and began absently playing with the screen. As like every time he had nothing to do, Danny's mind strayed. As a result, Danny found himself being highly entertained by imagining Vlad's reaction to him being a prince.

He burst out laughing, and Starr simply looked at her cousin like why do I have to be related to this crazy...

Once the limo stopped, Starr and Danny snuck out of the car and slipped through the back door to avoid the press waiting outside of Fentonworks. Danny's parents weren't home, but... some people were.

"Prince Daniel, Princess Starrela?" the two seamstresses asked.

The prince raised his eyebrow at Starr. _Starrela_? he whispered.

_Drop it. Daniel? Really_? Starr smirked as she whispered back at him.

Danny scowled. _Oh, shut up_, he mouthed. Starr simply grinned.

The seamstresses took one of each of the teens' wrists and dragged them off to seperate rooms- Danny to his room, and Starr to the guest room.

Roughly two hours later, a dumbfounded Danny looked shocked at his cousin. The blonde had her long hair pinned up in an elaborate braided updo, and had exchanged her usual star hairclip for a purple, rhinestone-covered one of the same shape.

The girl was almost unrecognizable with her long, purple gown with a sweetheart neckline and her new jewelry. She was wearing a locket-pendant- meaning she wore a chain with a golden locket as well as a rhinestone "S"- and a charm bracelet. Sitting atop her head was a small metal circlet to show her status.

Starr, meanwhile was in awe at her cousin. Because of Danny wearing baggy clothes all the time, no-one, excepting his friends, had known that Danny was gaining definition. Now, he had a refined 4-pack, and some strong-looking arms.

Naturally, most of this was covered, but you couldn't miss the halfa's muscled-but not overdone- arms through the dark blue suit. The halfa was clothed in a navy suit with bright green trimmings, his choice, and wore a silver sword at his side. Of course, it wasn't an actual sword, it was just a fencing sword. Unbeknownst to the Fenton parents- and most of Amity Park-, Danny had been taking lessons is sword-fighting and archery from Achilles and Perseus, two ghosts in Pandora's realm. As a result, the halfa could not wait to show his promised teacher what he knew about the weapons and their usage.

Danny shut his mouth, the opened and closed it a few times, trying to find words other than, "Um..ah..."

"Wow...Starr, you look like a princess!" he exclaimed, finding his voice.

The aforementioned girl blushed, then giggled. "Well, that is my official title, Prince Daniel."

Danny scowled, then smiled lightly. "Well, you have a point, Princess. So, now what?"

Starr cocked her head. "Whaddya mean?" she inquired.

"Well, do we go and pack our regular clothes?" the teenaged prince elaborated.

One of the seamstresses piped up, making both royals jump. "You needn't worry about that- we have already packed for you. Everything you could need is in these suitcases, _madamouiselle_ and _moinseur_," she said, showing her French heritage. "Maychance you need any casual clothing, we shall keep them for you- and we shall tailor some more clothes that are status-appropriate back at the castle-"

"Whoa, wait. Did you just say castle? As in a palace!?" The princess asked unbelieveingly. "And we're going to live there!?"

The seamstress nodded. Starr began squealing, "We're going to live in a castle, Danny! Yeah-hoo!"

Danny looked on in amusement. He turned to the seamstress.

"Excuse me, _madamoiselle_, but when do we leave for Borovia?" he asked politely, choosing a French word to respect the maid's heritage.

While slightly taken aback at the boy's manners and royal attitude, the seamstress smiled. "The royal airlines are ready to leave whenever the prince and princess wish to. However, we must depart before nightfall," she said.

Danny nodded, then turned back to his cousin. "Starr! Snap out of it!" he exclaimed, snapping his fingers in front of her face.

The girl blinked. "...Huh?"

Danny sighed. "We have...3 hours to say our goodbyes. Personally, I have to speak with my sister and tell her goodbye, as well as Sam and Tuck..." He trailed off, thinking of his two best friends.

Starr smiled at him. "Yeah, we'll send out the limo as a decoy to the airport. Meanwhile, you and I will sneak off to our friends' houses, say our goodbyes, and then it's off to Borovia!" She smiled, eagerness clearly showing in her face as she hatched her plan.

**-_-_-_-At Sam's House-_-_-_-**

Danny slipped in through Sam's back door, silently cursing the stupid sword he had to wear. Quietly, he snuck upstairs to Sam's room, going invisible at every noise.

Trying to eliminate as much noise as possible, Danny phased through Sam's door, surprising the two teens inside.

"Danny!" they exclaimed, throwing their arms around the now-tangible teen.

"Hey, guys," he mumbled, his voice muffled by his friends.

Once the trio broke apart, Sam and Tucker admired their friend's newfound princely-ness. Tucker wolf-whistled, causing Danny to blush.

"Dang, man. Never thought I'd say this, but I'm actually jealous of your prince-clothes!" The tech-lover exclaimed, giving his friend a once-over.

Sam chuckled and said, "When are you two leaving?"

Danny frowned. "In about...2 hours," he confessed.

The halfa's friends looked down, clearly unhappy about the amount of time.

"Hey, it's okay, guys. You guys can come hang out on breaks, and every summer, you can come to Borovia and chill at my place, okay?" he asked, trying to lift the mood.

It didn't work.

Danny clearly sensed that, and continued, "Guys, what's up?"

Tucker said, "Dude, you're a prince. You're gonna have all these royal obligations and stuff... You'll probably make tons of friends and completely forget about us!" he yelped, voicing his fears.

Danny was shocked. Do they really think that could ever happen?

"Guys, you're my best friends. We've all saved each others' lives multiple times, seen each other at our breaking points, and even dealt with a crazy fruitloop multiple times. I'm never, ever, in any reality what-so-flippin'-ever, going to forget you guys. Besides," he said, cracking a smile, "Sam's parents are influential in Borovian government, so you guys get to come hang with me anyways!"

Sam laughed at this, successfully breaking the tension. Danny checked the watch he was given and cursed. "Oh, crud... Guys, I gotta go now..."

Sam and Tucker looked up and smiled. "Go. We'll be fine- we have our own personal shrink to go to in case of mental problems," the techie joked.

Danny smirked. "Just don't get too close to her, Tuck. Remember, I'm not the only clueless one around here," he hinted.

Tucker blushed. Sam, meanwhile, was puzzling over that sentence.

"Uh, Sam, I need to talk to you...alone," he said emphatically, looking at Tucker. The teen grinned and backed out of the room, still beaming and blushing.

-**warning: prepare for DannyxSam fluff!-**

A slightly awkward silence fell between Sam and Danny, broken by Sam's sudden onslaught of tears. Danny rushed forward and caught her in his arms, trying to soothe her. The teen boy eased her down into a sitting position on her large bed, all the while rubbing her back.

When Sam's tears stopped, Danny lifted her chin. "Hey, why were you crying?" he asked, still slightly alarmed.

Sam said, "There's- so many- pretty girls- Borovia... you're cl-clueless..." She choked out, stifling tears.

Danny was shocked. "Sam. Hey, hey, look at me, Sam." He pulled her chin up to face his and looked into her eyes. "Sam, you are the most beautiful person I know. No-one, not even Paulina, can even hold a candle to you." He said fiercely. He stuttered shyly over his next words before everything to pour out of him. "Sam... I remember when I first laid eyes on you. You were in a pink dress you had ripped with a nail and were spray-painting black. From the moment I laid eyes on you, Sam, I had feelings for you. Lately, though, I've been thinking that maybe...maybe they're more than just friendly feelings..." Danny mumbled, blushing profusely. He lifted his head again, seemingly unaware of his dropping it, and looked back into Sam's watery, lavender eyes.

"Sam, just now, I know for sure how I feel about you. I love you, Sam, I have ever since I laid eyes on you. And, I know you probably don't feel the same-" he said, lowering his eyes.

"Oh my gosh! Danny! How...how could you think that I don't... I..." Sam stuttered for a moment, seemingly unsure of what to say.

Danny's heart plummeted.

Sam sighed, then pulled Danny's head up to hers. "Danny, I love you too. I always have, and always wi-"

Danny cut Sam off by leaning in to her. Instantly, Sam obliged and leaned the rest of the way in, slipping her hands around his neck while his hands found their way around her waist.

_I'm kissing him/her_, the teens were both thinking. _I'm finally kissing him/her..._

While it was a short kiss, it was still a passionate one, filled with all the released emotions both teens had kept pent-up for years. They revelled in each other- the solidness, the uniqueness of each other. After about 5 seconds, the inexperienced teens broke apart for air and leaned their heads in each other's, their hands finding their counterpart's.

Sadly, the romatic moment was broken by Tucker bursting in, yelling, "FINALLY! It TOOK you long enough!"

Sam and Danny blushed furiously, dropping their gazes and shooting away from each other, still holding hands. Tucker did a victory dance, then ran out of the room.

Sam looked at Danny with watery eyes. "I guess you have to go now, huh, Prince?"

Danny chuckled sadly. "Heh. Yeah... But I'll be back. I swear," he promised, standing up.

Sam nodded and followed Danny outside. Danny stepped into the waiting limosuine, pausing to wave and hug his now-girlfriend good-bye.

Sam watched the long white car drive off, then changed her mind about waiting. She ran back in her house and grabbed the phone.

"Miles? Hey. Can you get me a ride?"

**Okay! This chapter is FINISHED! (Finally!) **

**So, did you guys like the DxS fluff I threw in for you? I hope you did. Don't worry, you'll meet Mystery Miles in the next chapter! Sam happens to have links to him, and he happens to be someone from Borovia! Mmmm... Can anyone guess who this mystery character is? Tell me in a review who you think!**

**On a completely unrelated note, I officially love the Secret Service. They're so awesome! And yes, Jazz will actually be meeting Starr's bodygaurd, whom she just so happens to go to school with! Drama, much?**

**Lol :) So, guess what Sam is gonna do? I bet you can't guess. Five points to the person whose guess is closest to the answer! **

**Anyways, see you next week, but probably sooner if i get 4 reviews on chapter 4!**

**-JayceePhantom**


	5. A Plane, A Stowaway, And A Horse?

**Sovereign Secrets**

**Oh. My. Gosh.**

**I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU!**

**Thanks so much for the reviews! Danny is now shell-shocked hehe :)**

**Oh, speaking of shell-shocked, THANK YOU, to jeanette9a, for drawing the AMAZING picture I have featured as a cover picture! I love it!**

**Onto the story!**

Danny stepped out of the limo, instantly blinded by the flashes of cameras going off in his face. He turned his back to the cameras and helped his cousin out. They turned and smiled generously at the cameras, their arms interlinked. In a flash, the reporters were pressed back by the royal bodygaurds.

Nobody noticed a certain black-haired girl sneak onto the plane like a ninja.

Danny and Starr walked onto the plane, heavily surrounded by a circle of bodygaurds. The two royal cousins exchanged a glance, turned around, and waved at the press assembled at the base of the plane. Still smiling, the teenagers (and their bodyguards) turned around and headed inside.

"Argh...who would've thought being royal was this hard!?" Starr complained, sinking into one of the lush chairs on the jet.

Danny grinned, collapsing on a sofa as well. "Not me," the halfa chuckled.

Starr smirked at her cousin. "So...Daniel, huh?" she inquired, holding back a laugh.

Danny's face dropped. "All right, that's what my parents named me. I don't like being called it, though, so please don't," he asked.

Starr grinned. "Okay."

Danny stood up and stretched his back, making the joints pop. Starr winced at each pop.

"You know that every time you do that, you can get stuck like that," she warned. Danny paused.

"Yeah, I know." Pop!

-3 hours later-

Danny and Starr were lounging in their seats, the plane currently somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean. Danny had immediately changed into his jeans and shirt, not liking the feel of his prince clothes. Bored, the halfa had broken out his laptop and was now surfing the Internet, looking for any information on how to act as a prince. Also, he was I.M.-ing Tucker, and the topic was Sam and how Tuck hadn't seen or heard from her for hours. Danny, meanwhile, was texting her, but wasn't getting a reply.

Hey, _man, don't worry, I'm sure she'll turn up_, Danny typed.

Yeah, I know, but still... Tucker replied.

Danny looked briefly up from his MacBook at Starr, who was chewing him out and telling him to go change back into his princley clothes. In response, Danny rolled his eyes and looked back at his laptop.

_Hey, man, I gtg Starr's yelling at me- we're about to land._

_Ping_! Doomed, later? :)

_LoL :) sure. See you, Tuck!_

**Ghostboy has signed off.**

Sighing, Danny shut the laptop, slipped it back in the case, and, under Starr's gaze, walked to go get changed.

-_-_-_-_-At the castle-_-_-_-_-

Starr and Danny made it to the castle with no problems. The cousins were now looking around in awe at their new living quarters, following their aunt.

"And over here we have the stables. You will need to be fitted for riding clothes later, but I suppose your regular clothes will do," the queen smiled at her charges. Danny grinned back.

"Hey, Starr? What do you say we go check out the horses in there?" the halfa-prince asked his cousin.

Starr beamed at him. "Yeah! You don't mind, do you, Auntie?" she asked.

The queen nodded, smiling as her niece and nephew raced each other to the stables. After a moment, she called, "Wait! You need to...change..." she trailed off, realizing they could no longer hear her. The queen rolled her eyes and headed back inside, signalling for the cousins' bodygaurds to follow them.

Meanwhile:

Danny and Starr spun around, totally flabbergasted by the stables. There had to be at least 20-25 horses residing there!

Soon enough, a stableboy noticed their presence.

"Oy! Who're you and wha' d'ya think you're doin'? We're waitin' for the new royas to come! Go on now, scat!" he yelped, waving them away.

Danny exchanged a glance with Starr. "Yeah, um, about that... We," he pointed to himself and Starr, grinning furiously, "are kinda the prince and princess...heh." He explained.

The stableboy's eyes widened as he swept them a deep bow. "I-I'm so sorry, milord, milady! I-I didn't-" he stuttered.

"It's okay," Danny said, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Chillax, we're used to it." He grinned as the stableboy lifted his head, not quite believing that the prince was actually comforting him.

"I'm Danny," the prince offered, sticking out a hand.

"James," the stableboy answered, shaking the royal's hand tenatively.

Starr rolled her eyes. "Oh please say you didn't forget about me," she teased.

Danny smirked at her. "Why, of course not!" he exclaimed, slightly sarcastically. "James, Starr. Starr, James."

Starr shook his hand, beaming. "It's a pleasure," she said politely.

"The pleasure is mine, Princess," James answered, equally as politely.

"Now, I s'pose you two came down here fir horses?" he guessed.

A few minutes later, James, Danny, and Starr were gallovanting through the stables, looking for the perfect horses for them. Starr was looking around eagerly while Danny and James were discussing horse breeds.

Suddenly, Starr let out an uncharacteristic screech. "Ohmigosh!" she yelped, almost running over to a horse. Danny and James turned and smiled at the sight.

Starr was laughing as a blonde mare was nuzzling her. James and Danny exchanged a look, then headed over to the princess.

"Oh my gosh, James, I love her! What's her name?" Starr asked eagerly.

James chuckled. "That there's Josie. Her full name is Josiriminda, but that's one heck of a mouthfull, so we shortened it." James grinned at the princess, who was currently being licked by the horse. "Well, she either likes you or you smell like carrots," he joked. Danny cracked up, and even Starr was giggling.

Once the prince recovered, Danny and James left Starr to bond with her horse in search of a horse for Danny. After a while of wandering around the stables, one horse in particular caught Danny's eye.

The horse was a midnight-black stallion with bright green eyes. Danny almost laughed aloud at how alike the horse was to him- both shared a look of goofishness, and also had a protectiveness about them. Appearently, the horse noticed Danny staring and gave a whinny in his direction. Entranced, Danny stepped forward.

"Ah, I wouldn't do that, milord," James advised. Danny broke from his trance to look curiously at his new friend.

"Why?"

James chuckled darkly. "Well, no-one's been able to train him- that horse hates being told what to do. Nobody, not even the best trainers in all of Borovia, could even ride him."

"What's his name?" Danny inquired, determined to know more about the stallion.

"Well, some people call him Phantom, but his original name was Barenol."

Danny blinked. Phantom? It was almost as if the horse was destined for him...

Danny walked forward again, grabbing some oats out of a bag as he went. The stallion locked gazes with him again, and Danny noticed the familiarity of the green... In fact, if he wasn't mistaken, Danny was certain that his Phantom form had the same color eyes...

Danny stretched out his hand, and soon felt a snuffling nose eating the oats. Behind him, James gasped in wonder.

Danny started speaking softly to the horse. "Hey, boy. Hey, buddy. I'm Danny. I'm not gonna hurt you." He looked around, then grinned at the horse. "I hear you've been a bit of a troublemaker. That's good- I don't usually try to get in trouble, but a little rebellion is good now and then," he explained, still grinning. Danny could've sworn that horses couldn't smirk, but he was certain that Phantom was.

Danny continued. "Hey, I heard that you won't let anyone ride you. Will you let me?" he asked the horse. Danny beamed when the stallion seemed to nod his head.

"Great! We'll go now with Starr and Josie, once they stop loving on each other," Danny chuckled. He looked around for a saddle, then called, "James?"

The stableboy rushed over. "Yes, Prince?"

Danny blushed at the title. "Hey, does Phantom here have a saddle and stuff?"

The stableboy nodded, holding up his finger before speeding off. No less than a minute later, he emerged holding a snow-white saddle, bridle, and a light blue blanket.

Danny grinned. "Awesome, man. Now, come help me saddle Phantom. We're going on a ride."

**Short chap., I know, but I had to go and do Winter Drumline. stuff lol Oh speaking of Winter Drumline, guess who has a competition Saturday! And guess who ROCKED Tuesday night? That's right, us! Haha :)**

**Amyways, my mom is now monitoring my story (IKR!?) so please watch your language in my reviews!**

**Speaking of reviews, I hast so many! *sniffles* I feels like I won an Emmy or an Oscar or a Grammy :)**

**Hey have you guys ever heard of blimeycow? They're a you tube group that posts funny videos! I suggest "7 Lies About Homeschooling" and "'Making Time' For God". Hilarious :)**

**-JayceePhantom is out!**


	6. Danny Gets in Trouble

**This chapter is dedicated to Guest from Chapter 4. **

**I sincerely hope this chapter and the next allow to your expectations, guys!**

**-in which Danny kicks butt with swords, and Starr pulverizes at archery-**

Upon Danny and Starr's return to the castle, the royals were covered in mud, water, and even leaves. When they arrived, the castle was in mass hysteria, leaving the cousins utterly confused.

Danny walked up to the nearest person. "Excuse me, sir, but what's going on? Is something wrong with the king?" he asked, cleverly not using "my uncle" instead of "the king", as that probably would've left the man confused.

The man spun around and glared at Danny. "Don't act like you don't know! The whole castle has been thrown into a tizzy! Two of the royal horses from the stables have disappeared, and so have the prince and princess- say, why are your clothes all dirty?" the man asked suddenly, eyeing them suspiciously.

A quick glance with Starr told Danny he should tell the truth. "Well, my cousin and I were just out for a ride on our horses, and-"

Before he could continue, the man interrupted Danny. "Aha!" he yelled, seemingly triumphantly. "So you admit to taking the horses! That's a federal offense! I'm taking you to the queen to be dealt with!" With that, the unknown man grabbed the teenagers' wrists and dragged them off to the inside of the castle.

Seeing as Danny and Starr never finished the tour, their eyes respectively widened in awe. The castle was huge. How in the Ghost Zone were they ever going to-

The cousins' thoughts were cut short as a BANG resounded through the castle as the man kicked open the doors. "Your Majesty!"

All eyes turned to the three people in the doorway. Queen Annalisa's eyes widened as she saw her niece and nephew being held by...

"It has come to my attention, Royal Advisor," a cold, angy voice sounded off to the left of the queen, "that not only do you not have an appointment with Her Majesty, buts also that you are holding their Royal Highnesses captive."

Slowly, the two-and-one-half humans turned to look at where the voice had come from. Standing there, smirking at the Advisor, was none other than...

"...Sam?" Danny asked, not believing his eyes. Sam smirked at her boyfriend, then curtsyed at the queen.

"Your Majesty, with all due respect, might I introduce myself?" Sam asked regally, lowering her gaze.

The queen smiled at her nephew, noticing the oh-my-gosh-I-am-loving-her-right-now expression on her nephew's face and gave the girl permission.

Standing up, Sam said, "My name is Samantha Dusk Manson, resident goth of Amity Park, student in High School, daughter to Lord and Lady Manson of Borovia, and, current girlfriend of Princey over here." She beckoned over her shoulder to her now-shocked boyfriend.

"I take offense to that!" he called, not meaning it.

"Suuuuuurrreeee..." she said sarcastically.

"Anyways, what Sam's trying to say is that if you don't let us go now she will beat you to a pulp- and she's perfectly capable of it too," he added, rubbing his arm sheepishly. Sam smirked at him, and he suddenly found the floor very interesting.

Anyways, the Royal Advisor was in total shock. "But...but.." he stuttered as the whole Hall stared at him. "I...um..."

The poor man's gibberish trailed off into silence as everybody went back to their work. Sadly, however, a seed has been planted within the man's heart- a seed of bitterness, anger, and a "need" for revenge. Little did the rest of the kingdom know that that seed that the Advisor was sowing would bring about some of the mod troubling times in Borovian history.

Two hours after this, Danny and Starr had been told to report to the sports field outside. The pair had originally changed into classic Danny/Starr wear, but had literally gotten their clothes stripped off (including much embarrasment, gasps on scars, and swearing on Danny's part) and pulled into new ones. Minutes after, Danny was given some black calf-length boots, brown pants, a white loose shirt, and a brown vest on top. He also wore a sword belt, but no sword (for the moment.)

Minutes after Danny emerged in his new outfit, Starr left her adjoining chambers as well. The blonde was wearing some black leather boots, forest green pants, a blue, long-sleeved, pirate-esque shirt, and a quiver strapped round her chest. One thing was missing, however...

"Why no arrows?" Danny asked, naturally pointing out the obvious.

"Why no sword?"

"... Touche."

With that, the two cousins departed their rooms to attempt to find the training field.

"Ah, your Highnesses! Thank you for joining us," a man called from behind the perplexed royals. Danny and Starr had been randomly roaming the castle, looking at first for the training grounds, then the way out of the kitchen for some reason (Starr claimed Danny wanted a doughnut, to which Danny fiercely declined). At some point, though, they managed to make their way to the training field with relatively no help.

Sadly, they were 2 hours late.

Danny and Starr turned to find a man in his 20s or so looking down at them, smirking. He was about 6-foot, with brown hair and green eyes. In his hand he held a 3-foot bronze sword.

Danny's eyes widened. Somehow, he felt a connection with this sword. Could it be...

The weaponsmaster noticed Danny's line of sight and followed it. Once he found where Danny was looking at, he chuckled.

"Aye, mate, this is what you think it is. A long time ago, a spectress visited Earth. Now, back then, it was Greece, and they didn't think ghosts existed. Anyhow, the spectress gave one mortal a gift- anything he could think of from her legendary Box." the swordsman said, pausing.

A look of understanding dawned on Danny's face. "...Pandora?" he murmured, barely enough for his companions to hear.

The weapons master's expression was amusing. "Yes, lad, Pandora. The mortal asked only for a sword that would help keep his family safe. Years later, we recovered this very sword, and it matches the lengthy description exactly." he said, holding the sword in awe. Then, he scrutinized Danny, looking him up and down. "They say that only one who seeks to protect family can use this sword... "

Suddenly, the weaponsmaster tossed the sword, hilt-first, at Danny! Surprisingly (to both Starr and the teacher), Danny caught the sword deftly and held it in a defensive position, as if waiting for an enemy to strike.

A moment passed, and Danny realized what he'd just done. "Uhhhh... Sorry?"

The weaponsmaster snapped out of his shock. "Sorry? Sorry!? My lord, you just caught a sword out of midair without even hesitating, then held aforementioned sword in Ancient Grecian defensive position- perfectly, might I add!" the stunned teacher exclaimed. "That has rarely ever been done before- only ancient mythological heroes have ever been able to..."

The man sank back into a temporary state of shock before, eyes narrowing, he looked suspiciously at the prince.

"My lord... Where did you learn those techniques? They haven't been used in years, so unless you can somehow be in contact with spirits of ancient heroes..." The man trailed off as the implications of his sentence sank into Starr. As she realized what was going on, the princess set her jaw in a tight line.

"You've met them, haven't you," she said, voice monotone.

Danny's eyes widened- not in shock or anything, but realization.

Starr figured it out.

In a momentary state of panic, Danny grabbed his cousin's arm and pulled her across the field, the poor girl stuttering indignantly. The halfa dragged her to a solitary courtyard, where they were certain not to be overheard. After checking to make sure no-one was in earshot, Danny faced Starr.

"Tell me what you know- or you think you know, how you figured it out, and what you would do if your ideas were right," he commanded, some of his Phantom confidence overshadowing (I'm sorry, I had to) his Fenton facade.

Starr obliged.

"Look, Danny, I don't know all of what happened. I just want you to know that I'm not gonna pressure you into telling me the full story- but I will try to make sense of the pieces I have so far," she promised, looking into her cousin's eyes. Danny nodded, his face blank but his eyes full of emotion- suspicion, gratitude, and, most importantly, trust.

Starr took a deep breath. "Danny, when you said "Pandora" earlier, you said it like you were familiar with her. Pandora was a woman from Greek mythology- and her box had the power to bestow the worst things Earth had ever seen, or the best. After she died, the myth said she went to the Underworld and became a ghost. That's it. However, the story tells of a man who wished for a sword- the same sword now in your possession," Starr said in one breath. Danny chuckled, then motions for her to continue. "Your parents have a portal in their basement, which everyone knows they've never explored. You know why, I presume?"

Danny snorted. "They never went in because they think that the ghosts will attack the 'fearless, mighty Fentons!'" Danny impersonated his father, putting his hands in the air and yelling it dramatically. Random people around the cousins looked at them weirdly, shrugged, and kept walking.

"Anyways, I figured that you must've had training from someone, otherwise there is no way you could've caught that sword like you did," Starr mused. "So, out with it. Did you go into your parents' portal and check out the Ghost Zone?"

Danny chuckled awkwardly. "... Yeah.. I guess... I accidentally fell into the Zone once, and Pandora took me in. She had her two best swordsmen, Achilles and Perseus, teach me how to sword-fight," Danny confessed.

"... Awesome..."

Danny laughed. "Yeah, I guess. Now; let's get back to training, shall we?" He offered his arm to Starr, who giggled and threaded her arm through his. The cousins skipped back to the confused (yet chuckling) teacher, and they proceeded to pick out a bow and arrow set for Starr- who proved to be a natural at archery. The swordsmaster complimented their skills, saying that "if the castle is ever attacked, you two can lead our military!" Starr and Danny chuckled awkwardly at that, then, as the lesson was over, waved goodbye to the swordsman and headed inside.

Once in the castle, however, the cousins' good moods were broken by a courier running up to them, yelling. "Prince! Princess!"

They turned. "Yes? What's wrong?" Danny asked, seeing the distraught expression on the man's face.

The man panted, catching his breath. "I'm sorry, my lord, but-"

Sudden realization dawned on Danny's face. "... Oh..." Then, he put on a brave face. "Where is my aunt? I must speak with her."

"She is in the courtroom, milord, and she sent me her to get you. Milady, please come with me," he added, putting a hand on Starr's shoulder.

As Danny set off for the courtroom, Starr asked, "What's wrong?"

The courtier cleared his throat, then looked comfortingly at Starr. "I am very sorry, milady, but my lord and King... He passed away naught twenty minutes ago... I offer my condolences..."

**THANK THE LORD, IT'S FINALLY DONE! -does happy dance-**

**lol You will not believe why it took me so long to write this chapter. First of all, I have 9-weeks test Wednesday, so I have to study for that, 2nd, I had a percussion competition in Tulsa, Oklahoma today, and 3rd, MY FAMILY MADE AN OFFER ON A HOUSE AND THE HOUSE OWNERS ACCEPTED! Yayyyyy!**

**Lol :) I just wanted to warn you guys: I am joining a new percussion group Tuesday, so my schedule will be even more messed up than usual :) Plus, because of my new house project (I get to decorate the deck in the backyard), and because of the new house itself, I will probably not be updating for a while :(**

**Oh, to the guest who commented on my use of a celestial bronze sword: I am supremely glad you caught that. I am a PJO fan myself, and I couldn't resist :) Be prepared for more PJO references, which I will prolly slip in without thinking! Oh, and thanks for the "you said Achilles and Perseus, not Achilles and Heracles" comment! I was half-asleep writing that part, so I didn't remember most of what I wrote :)**

**Thank you to all the people who told me to get better soon! It made me so happy :)**

**Oh, and to the Guest on Chapter 4, no, they were not their royalty outfits, but they will come up later in the story! **

**Thanks to all my reviewers and favorites! I almost cried :)**

**-JayceePhantom**


	7. Bonding And Confrontations

**Sovereign Secrets Chapter 7**

**Hey, guys, I have reappeared! (No! Not the watermelon! ahhh!krhsidffsd-)  
Sorry about that, so, anyways, this chapter, I have had SO MUCH TROUBLE writing, because I have absolutely no experience writing sad-ish stuff, so, if it's horrible, please don't kill me :D**

**-Bonding with a Queen**-

Starr stared uncomprehendingly at the courier. He moved to put a comforting hand on her shoulder, but Starr stumbled back, shaking her head.

"Princess-" the courier began. He never got to finish his sentence, though.

Starr muttered something incomprehensible, turned, and ran, leaving the courier standing in the corridor.

She dashed through the halls of the castle, searching for somewhere empty of people. Finally, she found an empty closet, where no-one (hopefully) would think to look. She locked the door, put her head in her hands, and cried as her grief overwhelmed her.

**Meanwhile, with Danny:**

Danny knocked on the door of his aunt's chambers. A faint "come in" resounded through the thick wooden door, and he slowly opened the door.

As soon as it was open, he was pulled into a tight embrace.

"Danny," his aunt murmured into his shoulder. Danny wasn't quite as tall as his aunt, but it was okay- he was tall enough for this. Danny, who had quickly recovered from the shock of the surprise hug, returned it before pulling back slightly.

"Aunt Annalisa…" he began, "…are you all right? When…" He swallowed, gathered his courage, and continued. "When did this happen? How?"

His aunt sighed. "Well, that is a story. Do you mind if we sit down?" she asked, gesturing to the sitting area. Danny nodded his assent, and they sat down- Danny in one of the chairs, Annalisa on the sofa.

"I suppose you know that Jonathan was getting rather sick, correct?" she asked. When Danny nodded (having lost his voice in his sadness), she continued, "And I suppose you know that the press figured out that he wasn't going to live much longer?" Another nod. "Well…"

_Flashback:_

_ The entire castle was in chaos. Nobody could figure out why the king was so sick, let alone what was causing to die. No-one was allowed to publicly speak about the king's condition, but nevertheless, it was the subject of whispered gossip everywhere._

_ Meanwhile, Annalisa was frightened-what if this sickness killed Jonathan? If it was fatal to him, could it be fatal to the rest of the royal family? Also, rumors were circulating that someone who had a grudge against Jonathan had put something poisonous in his food- and that, once they found out where she was, they were going to target Maddie and her family._

_ Unbeknownst to the country, Annalisa and Madeline had kept contact through all the years- and, to Annalisa's surprise, Madeline had asked her to keep their contact a secret._

_ Annalisa was pulled from her musings by a soft knock on the door. "Come in," she called. Only one person in the castle knocked like that- Lyon, the Royal Advisor._

_ Annalisa smiled. "Lyon, my dear, to what do I owe the pleasant surprise of your visit?" she asked politely. Lyon swept her a customary bow, but he looked… distant, somehow._

_ "My lady, I'm afraid… I bring troubling news," he said haltingly._

_ Queen Annalisa frowned. "What is it, Lyon? You seem… saddened about something," she said. Then, the implications of his sentence hit her. "What…type of troubling news?"_

_ Lyon looked sorrowfully at her. "My lady… King Jonathan…" The Royal Advisor stopped, as if trying to figure out what to say. After a tense, moment, he managed to choke out, "My lord Jonathan is…dead."_

_ Annalisa couldn't believe what he said. Jonathan-dead? The whole castle knew that it was going to happen, but…why now? _

_ The queen said, "I…need to be alone… Please, leave me…" before throwing all etiquette out the window, turning around, and running for her bedroom._

_ Lyon lowered his head sorrowfully. "I am sorry I had to tell you so abruptly, my queen… I promise you, we will find out who did this."_

_-End flashback-_

By the end of the sad recounting, Danny had tears at the edges of his eyes, threatening to spill over. He swallowed, tried to regain his voice, and then smiled comfortingly at his aunt. "I'm so sorry, Aunt Annalisa… I know this is really hard on you… But look at the bright side of all this: at least he's not in any pain anymore," he said reassuringly. At some point during the story, he had stood up and moved to sit next to his aunt on the couch. Annalisa patted his hand.

"I know… but it isn't making it any easier," she muttered under her breath. Danny chuckled, having heard her momentary lapse in etiquette. Annalisa abruptly changed the subject and shifted her seat to face her nephew.

Annalisa said, "Danny, as I'm sure you're aware, your cousin, Starr, as no older brothers, correct?" Danny immediately caught on as to where the conversation was headed and nodded wearily.

"Well… I received a letter yesterday from your sister, Jasmine, and she said that she was officially abdicating her position as the next ruler of Borovia, opting instead to attend college to become a psychologist. However, as I have no children to speak of, and you have no siblings other than Jasmine…" she trailed off, not knowing how to break the news of his title to Danny. Fortunately, she didn't have to.

"It's all right, Aunt Annalisa, I'm aware of my current position in Borovia's government," Danny said, chuckling lightly. "The only thing I don't fully understand is, _are the people of Borovia willing to be ruled by an inexperienced, American-raised, 16-year-old boy?_" he questioned his aunt.

Annalisa smiled unexpectedly. "Danny, I think it's time I explained what the royal family actually does," she said. Danny tilted his head curiously.

"As the royal family, we instill a sense of hope and security in the people of Borovia," she began. "In a way, we are the embodiment of hope and protection- and power, come to think of it.

"When it comes to the actual _government_ of Borovia, the Parliament takes care of most things, but they mainly send any business matters to Lyon, the Royal Advisor. He is one of my best friends in the castle, and I trust him wholeheartedly," she said thoughtfully.

"I might as well tell you some of what you, as part of the Royal Family, will be required to do at some point," Annalisa explained. "As royalty, you will have to attend dinners, balls, parades, festivals, press conferences, dedications, openings, and much more I can't remember at the moment," she said, smiling at her nephew.

"When appearing in public, you must always appear impeccable, and you must never, _ever, _lose your temper when speaking to a foreign dignitary or the press, no matter _how annoying _they can be," she stated matter-of-factly. Annalisa sighed. "I suppose I'll leave the rest to your teachers, whose classes you will be attending next week, beginning next Monday."

Danny opened his mouth to protest, thought better of it, and closed it. His aunt, who was on a completely different thought process, hadn't noticed.

"Also, in two weeks, there is a parade for the annual celebration of Borovia's independence from Scotland. I was hoping that you and Starr would be willing to officially appear in public as the prince and princess of Borovia?" she invited. Danny looked blankly at her, then realized what Annalisa was talking about.

He grinned confidently. "I'll do it, but only if Starr will, also," he said.

Annalisa smiled at him. "Wonderful. We'll have to alert the press, of course- they've been having an absolute field day with what their American correspondents have been telling them," she said thoughtfully. Suddenly, she smiled slyly at Danny. "How do you feel about press conferences?"

**A.N.: IT'S FINALLY DONE! YES! **

**I am so so SO SO SO sorry that I haven't updated in forever! But, to quote Lyon, "I'm afraid…I bring troubling news."**

**I'm starting to get writer's block on my story- it's getting really hard to find the time to write, because… Well, I'll explain later. However, (spoiler alert, slightly), Starr is going to get a few glimpses of the scary-eyes, because the press conference is going to take a lot out of Danny's patience. Also, sometime in the next few chapters, I may-or may not- give you a more in-depth look at Lyon's past, and the connections between Danny and his sword and Starr and her bow. **

**Also, I was thinking about the (hopefully nonexistent) people who were asking themselves, "What happened to Sam after her epic debut in Chapter 6?" Well, since Sam openly admitted to being Danny's girlfriend and the next Lady in the Manson family, Sam gets her own private guest chambers in the castle, because her mom and dad are still in Amity Park.**

**Speaking of the castle, who wants to see some secret passages- a castle isn't a ****_real castle _****without a network of secret passages- and an adventure with our dynamic duo?**

**-End spoilers-**

**Anyways, this week, I'm going to be really busy. Enter the most feared and despised of all 3****rd****-8****th**** grade tests: the Benchmark Exams! (dun dun duuuuunnn!) Add that to the fact that next week is my birthday ****_and _****the week we close on our new house, I'm in for a fairly busy April. Plus, my mom grounded me from my iPod, so I have to write out my chapters on paper, then type them in Microsoft Word. **

**ALL IS NOT LOST, however. Surprisingly, I get more written down on paper in 2 days then I do on my iPod in a month! Shocked me too, lol J**

**Well, I hope you guys know how much I appreciate all your reviews, favorites, and story alerts. You guys, I never thought I'd reach so much as 10 reviews- nevertheless the 50 THAT YOU'VE GRACED MY STORY WITH! **

**Okay, so, I think that Starr is starting to become a Mary-Sue. I do not want her to be a Mary-Sue. Starr is loosely based on me, so I might incorporate some of my flaws (which I am mainly aware of and I accept) into her character, but still trying to keep her as in-character as the Phandom allows. (After all, she only shows up in, like 2 or 3 episodes, and that's only for fleeting moments.) So, if she seems too depressing for you guys, that's just my attempt at a sad Starr, okay? Okay. Cool. **

**-JayceePhantom **


	8. AUTHOR

Hey, guys, JayceePhantom here. I know that you guys were probably hoping that this was a new chapter, and I'm sorry that it's not, but I want you guys to know: I really don't have an excuse for disappearing like that. I know that you guys probably hate me for leaving, but I am so sorry for my story. I just lost inspiration for it, wrote a crappy angsty chapter, wrote follow-up chapters, then realized that vein sucked. What I'm trying to do is to make Starr more... I don't know, but Starr doesn't really have a backstory. I'm trying to give depth to a character who had very few appearances at all in canon, so it's pretty hard. Can you guys maybe comment some ideas of what you think I should write about? Please, maybe make it descriptive if you can, but I am really needing help with this...

Hey, does someone want to help me? Maybe, if you want, I can message someone who wants to and maybe help me with my ideas? You know, give me feedback on what sounds good? Message me if you feel up to it, please!

So, yeah, I have writers block at the moment, but I have no plans in the immediate future to stop writing this thing and give up. Not gonna happen! LOL, so, yeah.

Thanks for understanding.

-JayceePhantom

UPDATE: Hey, guys, I just realized, I didn't clarify something: if you have any ideas for the next chapter, PM me so I can keep it a surprise! I love you guys' reactions to the new chapters, and with help, I think that this story can be really good!

Also, I'm now accepting any beta-reader requests. MSG me if you want to!*

*I don't really know how beta-reading works, so would someone PM me and explain? To me, it's like editing, which is what I do for my good friend AreiaCananaid and her/my cooperation story in a different category lol :) Thanks a lot!


	9. UP FOR ADOPTION

**My dearest readers,**

**Before I start, I want you to know that, no, this is not a new chapter. This story is (to my great disappointment) up for adoption. I thought I would be able to finish it, but I haven't been able to write this for... (Thinks)... Five months. Sad, I know. **

**You all have been wonderful in your support, but I just cannot muster inspiration for the story. My Angora Plot Bunny escaped! (Sad face) **

**If you wish to continue this story, please send me a private message or an e-mail (I set up an email account for my fanfiction) at jayceephantom1 (at sign) . **

**With all sadness of the story's ending,**

**-JayceePhantom. **

**(P.S. I will be taking this story off the website in a month's time, so please message me soon if you wish to adopt it!)**


End file.
